Polyamorous
by bakurasveela
Summary: Ever since my yami left they've ignored me .... but they'll pay I'll make sure of it. Will anyone surrvive. iT IS SPACED POEPLE SO DON'T WORRY. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLOOD & GORE DON'T READ THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. and also your votereveiw re
1. Skin

Bakurasveela: Hola people I don't know why I'm beginning a story the eve of a hurricane...... Personally it might be that it's BAKURAS birthday. Happy 18th birthday love. Well this story was kinda based on the video Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin. Hope you like it.

Chapter1: Skin

After Atemu and my Yami left my friends no longer saw me as a threat and as you could say ignored me. As I observe them from afar. Laughing, smiling, and enjoying each others company ........... They make me sick. But they'll be sorry........ I'll make sure of it.

"Anzu-chan, where are you going?" Yugi asked running up to his friend. "Oh Yugi-kun .... I have a mid-term in math tomorrow and haven't even touched my text books" Anzu rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Alright Anzu I'll see you at school tomorrow then". Anzu smiled at her spikey haired "of course". Anzu then turned on her heel and headed down the sidewalk. Anzu arrived at her home, removing her shoes at the door. "Mom, Dad I'm home. If you need me I'll be upstairs studying" she said without a glance. Anzu dropped her bag at her bedroom door, and opened her textbook. Eye focused on her textbook almost to the point where it hurt her. A dark figure ever so quickly walked across her doorway. "EEEEEK!" she squealed, almost falling off her bed. Anzu cautiously peeked her head into her hallway. "Dad ....... Dad, is that you" she began to walk down the dark hallway "Mom .... Dad, this isn't funny ....... Where are you?"

She had reached the base of the stair and tried the light switch. But noting happened. Suddenly a faint light appeared. It seemed to be coming from her kitchen. Anzu slowly began to walk towards the light. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" she screamed tears pouring from her eyes, staining her face. There lay what looked like her mother and father. She could hardly recognize them. All their flesh had been removed only red muscle and now visible organs. Blood poured from every inch of their bodies. Their eyes now bloodshot. "AIEEEEEEEEE... SOMEBODY HELP ... PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" Anzu screamed hysterically.

"Dear Anzu... You really should not scream you'll wake the dead". Anzu turned "Ryou! You did this!" she cried. Ryou looked himself over to see that his school uniform was drenched in blood. He touched his face to find blood spatter. "Hmmm ...... seems that way" Ryou said licking the remaining amount of blood of his hands. "You're not Ryou-kun ..... You're supposed to be dead. GIVE RYOU BACK!" Anzu screamed. "What did I say about screaming? ...... And don't worry about me my yami's long gone........ It's just you and little ole me" "You're crazy". "And you're sane ..... Dear Anzu, did anyone ever tell you that you have the incredibly soft skin" said Ryou as drew close enough to Anzu to touch her face. Anzu flinched at the touch. He began to stroke her cheek tenderly. "But it doesn't suit you ....... So I'll take it" He whispered in her ear.

"Huh .......... Aaaaaaa". Ryou drove his fist into her stomach until it came out the other end. "See you in hell... dear Anzu" hissed Ryou as his eyes, pupil and all turned a pale yet luminous blue. He removed his fist and let her fall to the floor. "Oh dear I suppose she's not going to skin her self. Hmmmmmmm ...... Lets get to it shall we" he said cheerfully as he sat down legs crossed and pulled Anzu's corpse into his lap. He ripped her clothes off and slowly began to skin her with his bear hands. "That didn't take to long...... Hmmm so soft" he purred as he pressed a piece of her skin upon his cheek. He stood and looked at his handy work. "One down six to go" he said eye's still glowing that luminous blue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh ..... But I will someday.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Serenity

Bakurasveela: Hello readers , sorry about the late update I've been real busy with school and skate boarding I'm still learning ..... so I'm no tony hawk....... show off......... . Well this is chapter 2 . And at the bottom I will conduct a survey. You the readers will chose who will be the next to die.... vote wisely .......... MWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA. And enjoy ..

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh ......... but I will soon enough................... at least I hope so .

Chapter2: Serenity

This feels rather odd ...... I'm not satisfied I need more. Now the question is who shall fall next......... I guess I'll let fate decide.

Serenity locked the door behind her and set off towards the mall. Mai and had invited her to go shopping, nothing special but it was better than staying with her brother for the rest of the afternoon. I know he's a great duelist and that he's an expert at the game , but do I always have to act like I care. I mean he's my brother and I love him to death but there's only so much one girl can take. Hopefully some shopping will put my mind at ease.

"Serenity.........". Serenity turned but no one seemed to be there. get a hold of yourself girl. . Serenity gave a small chuckle "before you know I'll be seeing pink elephants". Serenity shook it off and got into her car and began to drive towards the mall A/N: she can drive in this story people deal with it.

.at the mall.

"Where are you going hun?" Mai asked grabbing her friends shoulder. " Just the bathroom Mai . Could you hold my things I'll be right back". "okay hun just ....... be careful"

said Mai .

She felt uneasy letting her friend go anywhere unaccompanied . She was a bit too naive , even for her age.

"don't be silly Mai" Serenity gave Mai a smile and walked into the ladies room . "Is that you ....... Serenity .........". Serenity's head snapped in the direction of the weary voice . The stalls .... huh?. The voice seemed to be coming from one of the bathroom stalls. oh my god he sounds hurt....... wait a tick he .... this is a girls bathroom, stop thinking like that he's hurt. Serenity began to ram each stall door open. "Only one door left" she panted. She slowly opened the door . And there huddled on the toilet seat sat a trembling Ryou Bakura.

"Oh my god Ryou are you okay" serenity cooed. Ryou slowly lifted his head to reveal his bloodstained face. He gradually uncurled to show that his whole body was also coded in blood. "Ryou .. How ... ryou your hurt, let me help you" . "Serenity ...... thank you ...." Ryou's eye's flashed a luminous blue unbeknownst to Serenity. She propped his arm around her shoulder and got him out of the stall. She sat him down on the bathroom floor . "oh god Ryou your covered in blood w-what happened" asked Serenity on her nee's dabbing his face with her handkerchief .

"I - I can't remember ......" ryou uttered. "you look like you've lost a lot of blood ..... my lord who would do such a thing .... I should get someone"Serenity said sternly . "N-no ... please stay with me a little while longer .... please Serenity .....". I'll stay with him ..... for little while it looks like the bleeding stopped... she gulped and sat down next to him. "your such a nice and caring person Serenity........... you seem almost perfect .... that's why ...." . Serenity raised an eye brow . "What Ryou ?" she asked , voice filled with concern as she leaned closer. Ryou cupped her face in his soft blood soaked hands.

"That's why you must die ." Ryou said sternly as he grabbed her face and rammed her head into the wall. Ryou stood and looked down at the small girl's frail body. She began to move and gradually flipped herself on her back , moaning in pain.

"girl I suggest that you hold your tongue". "Mai ! Anybody please help me" serenity screamed. "dear serenity I leave with a piece of wisdom..... learn to hold your tongue before someone has to do it for you"said Ryou eyes glowing blue.

Before serenity could speak ryou had reached into her mouth and ripped her tongue right out of her mouth. Blood sprayed every where coding the ladies room. Ryou tossed the tongue to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel better.... time to head home" he said cheerfully walking out of the room.

vote who will be next . please reveiw.


	3. Another important authors note 1022

Bakurasveela: Ok people there is a tie between Joey and Yugi . And the first vote to be submitted will decide . Good luck my readers . And here are the votes so far.

Yugi: 3

Malik: 1

Yami: 1

Seto: 1

Joey:3

VOTE NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Puppy with important authors note

**_Bakurasveela:_** thanks for voting . I'm so happy I've never gotten this many reviews in one story. Well anyway the reason for this interruption is to warn you in my perspective this will be a rather nasty chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you my readers I've got a pillow case full of candy yet I still manage my slim figure ... but don't get me wrong I'm no pushover I'll kick ass at the drop of a hat and I'm ready to go. Bye Bye. ON THE BOTTOM I HAVE FEATURED THE VOTES AS THEY STAND... VOTE NOW OR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER MAY NOT SURVIVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

****

****

****

**_Disclaimer:_** me no own Yu-gi-oh ..... sad isn't it .

****

****

****

**_Chapter4: Puppy_**

"Why hasn't Serenity called yet it isn't like her ta stay out this late" Joey pondered while pacing back and forth. "I'm getting to old for this .... but then again .... she is just a few years younger than me, I guess I should let her have her fun" Joey sighed as collapsed on the couch . He reached under the couch to find the remote and with a flick of his wrist turned on the TV.

"This Katsumi Kyugo with the Domino evening news. Pure pandemonium, the only words to describe the present state of our fair city. Two high school girls have been found been found murdered , one in her very own home . The two girls have been identified" . Joey tilted his head upward in curiosity. "A Anzu Mazaki and a Serenity Wheeler." "SERENITY!" . "Ms. wheeler was found in the ladies bathroom of Domino city mall. A police report has confirmed that Ms..wheeler bled to death. Her tongue was supposedly ripped right out of her mouth .while Ms.Mazaki had all the skin removed from her body........ w-wait I'm getting something two other bodies have been identified. It's seem our murderer has killed both of Ms.Mazaki's parents. We warn civilians to stay indoors until further notice". Joey turned off the television. "Why.... why ... WHY! SERENITY THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING YOU CAN'T BE DEAD" Joey wailed sobbing into his hands.Serenity .... they're lying you're not dead..... you can't be... . **A/n: Joey doesn't seem to care much about Anzu huh.** "Serenity...." he mumbled in between sobs. "Joey! Please let me in, Joey are you there?!" a frail and haggard voice screamed from the other side of the door. who could it be? Joey wondered. Joey sprinted towards the door and looked through the small glass hole in the door. A exasperated Ryou stood trembling at his apartment door . Joey unlatched every lock at record speed and flung the door open. Ryou stood there eyes stained with fresh tears. "J-Joey c-can I come in" Ryou asked wearily.

Wearing his usual white sweater and blue jeans Ryou stepped into Joeys apartment. Ryou sat on Joey's sofa . "Ryou, what's wrong ..... did someone hurt you" Joey asked kindly. "Joey I-I'm so sorry ........" Ryou whispered as he began to tremble. "Sorry about what Ryou ?" Joey asked putting a caring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Y-your sister ....." . "How .... did you know ........ Ryou did you see the asshole who killed Serenity"Joey asked sternly. Ryou stared at his feet letting his ivory mane cover his face.

"Ryou answer me ... who is it... TELL ME !" Joey yelled as he grabbed Ryou by the shoulders so he could look at Ryou directly. "I'm sorry Joey I saw him .... but I didn't realize .... that it was Serenity ...." Ryou whispered as he removed Joey's hands from his shoulders. Joey was on the verge of another session of sobbing, but he stopped. Ryou's hands or to be more specific his nails. I-Is that b-blood .... wait .... no ....oh God Joey shot up off the couch and stumbled backward. "Why Joey what's wrong you look like you've just seen ghost" Ryou said voice filled with concern. "No ... n- not a ghost just the freak who killed my sister!" Joey shouted. Ryou raised an eyebrow in question, he then looked at his hands. "Oh just my luck, I changed my clothes but I forgot to wash my hands ..... what would mother say if she saw me now" Ryou said as he silently scolded himself.

"well dear Joseph as they say in those ridiculous Horror movies_ you no to much_ .... It's not that much of a setback I planned to kill when I first came here so no harm done" Ryou stated with a smile. "No way! ... There is no way you're going to kill me without a fight" said Joey as raised his fists and charged at Ryou ._will they ever learn._... Ryou's eyes flashed a luminous light blue. Ryou caught Joey's fist and twisted his arm behind his back at a extreme angle. Ryou twisted his arm until he heard the desired sickening crack.

Joey screamed in pain. "shhh little puppy wouldn't want to wake the dead would we" Ryou whispered into Joey's ear. "You know Joseph I used to have a dog just like you ... boy he was an insolent brute..... and then father told me to discipline the dog .... and so I did however the poor thing didn't survive our first session .... you seem to be in good physical condition so why don't I try my techniques on you my little puppy .... doesn't that sound fun" Ryou said happily his luminous blue eyes shining more than ever. Ryou threw Joey to the floor and gave him a kick to the rib cage. Joey spit out a little stream of blood. "Now my little puppy lets begin .... hmm if I remember correctly that little handbook said that if a dog disobeys you, all you need to do is give him a little pat on the nose. You're a bit bigger than my old dog so .... why don't I substitute my hand for this little baby here.." said Ryou as he reached into his pocket and pulled a small knife.

Ryou grabbed Joey by his blonde locks . Joeys eyes filled with terror as he saw Ryou's eyes sparkling as bright as the sharp blade in front of him. "now hold still.". Ryou positioned the blade between his eyes and he dragged the blade down slowly slicing his nose blood began flowing rapidly as the blade went further. Joey's pain filled screams filled the small apartment. _this is getting quite annoying_. _This damned nose just won't come off this is the last time use this piece of stone to do anything_. "Oh forget it!" Ryou yelled in frustration.

Ryou removed the blade and got a firm grip on Joey's nose. Joey who's voice had been lost for the amount of screaming he had done when Ryou had made the first incision. Ryou with a sickening rip tore his nose right off his face. Blinding pain filled Joey , his eyes rolled back and with one last scream he was silent. Ryou tossed the nose away and pressed his ear against Joey's chest and heard a faint beating. "Bad dog!" Ryou scolded as he found the useless knife. "I do hate going back on my word .... but I guess for presentation .. This will do" Ryou raised the Knife above his head. And with one powerful thrust brought the dagger down on the spot where Joey's nose use to be.

A loud crack and fountain like spurt of blood was all . Ryou pressed his head against his chest staining his white hair in his blood. Nothing could be heard. "Good dog".

Bakurasveela: hoped you liked it and keep voting to determine who will be next. And review please. And as promised here are the votes as they stand.

**Yugi:3**

**Malik:1**

**Yami:2**

**Seto:1**

**Isis:1**

**Rishid:0**

**Pegasus:0**

**Mai:0**

**Honda:1**

**Mokuba:0**

**_Bakurasveela:_** And I wasn't sure about this ..... but...........oh well keep on monitoring this story and you'll find out who else I have in mind.


	5. The king is dead

**Chapter 5: the king is dead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh….. I'm dealing with it so should you.**

**Bakurasveela:_ I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've update, with me getting good grades and finding the most awesome boy in school …. So give me a break. Enjoy!_**

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yami shouted as he ran to his companion. Yugi turned and a smile spread across his face. "Yami" he said with joy, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop by and say hello to my little abiou" he laughed.

"Um… so do you want come in?" Yugi asked innocently.

Yami laughed "sure…" Yugi lead yami to his front door and began to rummage through his bag for his keys. Yami couldn't help but giggle at his lights struggle. But as he did so something caught his eye.

It was a dark figure that looked a lot like their friend Joey. "Yugi…go on inside ... I'll be right there" yami said in a distant tone. "Yami? Promise you'll be careful." Yugi whispered. "Don't worry Yugi. Every thing will be alright I'm just going to check on something. So don't worry your little head about it." Yami said with a warm smile.

Yami left Yugi and walked into the alley. I could have sworn I saw Joey heading in this direction. Yami walked deeper into the alley and saw an opening that lead to a ware house. Yami squinted to see Joey enter the ware house. "Joey! Hey Joey!" Yami yelled.

Joey turned but still went inside. Something's not right…... Yami sprinted toward the ware house but stopped dead in his tracks as a mass of negative energy hit him. Yami tried to catch his breath. Joey are you responsible for this?. Yami gathered himself and walked to the door. He slowly opened the door.

"Joey….c'Mon Joey where are you?" yami stated calmly.

"**_Yami is dat you? Please help …. Hurry"_** said what sounded like Joey, except the fact that his voice sounded distorted in some way.

"Joey where are you! Joey keep talking, I'll find you!" yami screamed. Damn I can hardly see… Joey what have you done? Yami struggled to see, for only light available was the light of the full moon.

Yami practically ran through the cluttered ware house. He almost reached what seemed to be his friend huddled in the far left corner but tripped over a group of chains that were scattered on the floor. "Joey…. What's wrong?" yami cooed as he outstretched his hand. Right at the moment the lights of the ware house flashed on.

Yami clenched his eyes shut because of the sudden change in lighting. When yami opened his eyes he found Joey no where to be found. Joey!.Yami stood up and his eyes darted from each raptor of the house.

"Who are you! Show yourself"yami yelled

"Ow … no need to yell I'm right here…" Ryou groaned. Yami turned his head directly upward to see Ryou.

"What's going on! Where's Joey!" yami screamed. "Where's joey?"Ryou mocked "your not pharaoh anymore. You can't control me or anyone else." Ryou then perched himself and then jumped off the raptor. "No Ryou!" yami screamed.

Ryou to yami's astonishment landed on his feet and turned on his heel. He walked eerily slow towards yami. "What? Don't look at me like that." Ryou cooed as his eyes flashed that deadly luminous blue.

"You're not Ryou. You're not even human. Answer me you monster what did you do to Joey! Yami screamed as he began to walk towards Ryou but was stopped by the chain wrapped around his ankle. "Aw has our little pharaoh gotten stuck" Ryou taunted. Yami began to pull at the chains that were wrapped around his ankle. "Now pharaoh be patient ….. I'll tell you where he is ….. Actually I have a better Idea I'll send you to him" Ryou chuckled.

Ryou approached Yami and grabbed a handful of his spiky hair. Ryou dragged him till he reached the steel stairs that led to the high raptors of the warehouse. "Ryou! Let me go! Calm down Ryou we can discuss this! Whatever is bothering tell me maybe I can help you!" yami pleaded in between grunts.

Ryou let go his hair and yami's head hit the hard concrete floor. Ryou walked to yami's feet and squatted so he was at yami's eye level.

"Of all people you think you can help me….?" Ryou said with a snarl.

He got a firm grip on the chains ensnared around Yami's ankle. Ryou then dragged yami by his chain up the steel steps. Ryou heard a few pain filled yelps as he sprinted up the stairs.

Once Ryou reached the top of the stairs he looked down at the former pharaoh .his eyes were half closed and blood began to make its way down his forehead. Ryou slapped yami with the back of his hand. Yami's eye's shot open but he still looked dazed.

"Now my king we can't have you dying so easily……. I have far more pleasurable death planned for you..." Ryou whispered as his eyes turned luminous blue.

"Ryou you're not being rational…… of all people why me?"

"Oh don't worry" Ryou chuckled" you're not alone….. let's see first I got that little annoying cheerleader…. Then the mutt's little sister and then I went for the mutt…… that friend of yours I must say put up the biggest fight…."

"Joey's dead…"

"Bingo" Ryou said with a smile" and soon you will be too"

Ryou dragged yami's body as he looked around pondering all the ways he could kill the former king. Perfect**_…..)._**

"**Yami** you want to know why I hate you?"

"Will my answer change the outcome of this little encounter..."

"No"

"Then why bother?"

"I'll tell you why because I don't think a person like you likes putting spiky haired midgets through hours of torture… although I might just let him accompany me on the rest of my little …. Excursions "

"He hasn't done anything! Ryou show some compassion …. Please leave him alone" Yami demanded.

"Ha! Compassion…. Did you show compassion when you banished my other half all those years ago… did you show compassion when he begged you to spare his life! Well! Did you…." Ryou said enraged by his memories.

"He was a murder… he didn't deserve to live…"

"Are you god ... huh? Are you! Who are you to say who lives and who … dies" Ryou screamed as his eyes turned gentle brown.

"Ryou … Bakura can't control you anymore… it's over you don't have to do this..." Yami cooed.

"….. That's where you're wrong "Ryou's eyes turned as black as night "I want to do this".

Ryou grabbed Yami by his throat and dangled him over the railing. Yami gasped and clawed at Ryou's hands. Ryou pulled the dangling chain from Yami's ankle and wrapped the chain around his throat. All that kept yami from plummeting to his death was Ryou's left hand firmly wrapped around his neck.

"R-Ryou please…." He gasped.

"Bye-bye" Ryou said in a sing song voice.

Ryou dropped yami, firmly grasping the other end of the chain. Yami fell screaming as he did so. Yami reached the end of the chain and began to dangle raking his nails against his throat trying desperately trying to release himself.

Ryou sighed as the chain began to shake and jingle.

"Dammnit why won't you die!" said Ryou as he gave the chain a big upward yank. Then the chain went limp as if there were nothing other side.

Ryou looked over the railing to see yami's headless corpse below and yami's head lay across the floor in a pool of its own blood.

"Wow … memo to self the human neck is far more fragile then I imagined." Said Ryou as he began to head down the stairs.

Once Ryou reached the floor he went and grabbed yami's head by his spiky hair. He left the warehouse and the rest of yami's body in there; he got back on to the main street so he was right in front of yugi's home.

"And now the real fun starts..." said Ryou as he threw yami's dismembered head through yugi's bedroom window.


End file.
